The Mountain Goat's Song
by Snowsound
Summary: "...I happened to glance down and saw tears dropping from its huge whiskers. Were they mine, or were they the animal's? Had this cat, along with the soul of a lamb, the ambitions of a human being? I did not inherit much from my father, but this legacy is quite remarkable." Arima Kishou looked into the eyes of the hybrid and realized; they are like one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ** _July 2nd, 2012_**

 _"_ _Sitting on my knees, the beast knows neither fear nor lust of pursuit. Pressed against me it is happiest."_

Kafka's text garnered a small and content sigh from Arima. It was rather comforting to know that _Kaneki Ken—_ No, _Haise_ had finally ease up to him after months of cowering in the corner and giving a collection of novels to the amnesiac man. Of course, there were still bouts of fear and hesitance in his gray eyes, but each visitation slowly dwindled those alarming feelings away as Arima looked after him— _groomed_ him into a fine investigator.

 _Just like the half-creature,_ he thought.

Yes. Similar to the half-kitten, half-lamb pet, Haise will eventually become a ghoul investigator. Very ironic, indeed. How can a half-human, half-ghoul could potentially persecute his own kind—let alone, _kill_ them? The nature of such a being contradicted one another.

He stopped his reading, and looked out onto the small window of the airplane. So far, he only saw white clouds and the ocean below. They were going somewhere. Somewhere in which he and Yoshitoki could only hope find the answer to _his_ anomaly.

Much to his curiosity and disdain, the copulation between a human and a ghoul was an interesting case of study. Biological half-ghouls are relatively rare among children of humans and ghouls, but him? Not so much. Arima and the others like him are more common; products of failure, or better yet, _half-humans_.

The truth of his being came about when he noticed that some of his older fellows had come and go—dying at a fairly young age. His father, Tsuneyoshi, had finally revealed to him that he and the other children will not live long because of their _cursed blood_ of their ancestors. Probably he had had said this numerous times to many of his illegitimate children. As young as he once was, he was holding onto hope that one day someone will find a way to break this curse.

That hope eventually shattered when Arima examined their purpose of existence; they were made to become child soldiers. The Washuu clan, and V? They are _their_ masters. The Sunlit Garden is nothing but a breeding facility, let alone, a prison.

 _"_ _Attention, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. We'll be arriving our destination in fifteen minutes. Please buckle up your seatbelts in case of a slight turbulence. Thank you for patience, and we hope you enjoyed our flight."_

When the speaker had come on, Arima brought himself out of his reverie and paid attention to the captain. He placed his bookmark on the page of where he stopped, and closed _The Complete Stories of Franz Kafka_. The white-haired man merely listened to the announcement and the simple instruction the captain gave, and slightly glanced to the sleeping man sitting beside him.

"Brother?"

The man didn't move a gesture. Arima observed that his brother was rather sleeping soundly. As far as their job goes, Yoshitoki seemed to have tired himself out from yesterday's operation. It was a troubling one. Weeks of preparation and investigating for leads absorbed the energy out of his older brother. However, yesterday was a blessing. He and the squads that took part in the operation finally exterminated the ghoul that had been terrorizing the 9th ward. A small vacation was rewarded; a vacation in which Yoshitoki had secretly planned for himself and Arima.

"Brother." Arima shook him lightly to wake him from his sleep. Yoshitoki slowly opened his eyes—revealing those dark-brown hues and sat up straight from his recline on his seat. The middle-aged man lightly rubbed his eyes and observed his surroundings. Nothing changed, except the fact that it is now day time. Has morning already passed? Did he miss his breakfast?

"Are we here?" Yoshitoki asked instead.

Arima could barely contain a small smile when he noticed his older brother's small bed hair. He nodded at his question; confirming their arrival at the place they're going to. "Yes. Make sure you buckle your seatbelt, brother."

Yoshitoki gave a heavy—yet tired—sigh and ran his hand through his dark hair to fix it any strands that might have stood out of place. He quickly adjusted his belt; making it sure it was tight like the way he tied his kimono together whenever he practices with Arima. Nostalgia filled him when he thought of his younger brother and their days training together back in the Garden. Why must the world be cruel knowing that your own kin will live a short-lived life? This was something he can never get an answer from.

As Arima heard numerous clicking noise of buckling from other passengers, he looked out onto the small window pane once more. His blue-gray eyes suddenly caught a sight of green from the distance, and realized that they have arrived.

"Isla Nublar," Yoshitoki said as he followed the white-haired man's gaze. At first, he was rather skeptical of seeking such help from InGen knowing that they might have the possibility to fix the Sunlit Garden's issue with life expectancy of half-humans, but now, Yoshitoki does not know what to think. "—To many, it's Jurassic World."

Arima remained silent when his brother explained to him the place, but he nonetheless hummed in response. He had heard of this place before. As far as he knows, the park itself is slowly declining. It's not because of any incidents that might have occurred nor its reputation from its predecessors, but it's more of...business. Arima may not have such expertise when the topic of business and monopolies are brought up; in fact, just thinking about it made him grimaced at the thought.

He heard a shuffling of paper and noticed Yoshitoki began skimming through the newspaper he was given by the flight attendant. His older brother smacked his lips when his dark eyes caught something. "Kishou, take a look of this."

Arima moved closer while Yoshitoki brought the paper towards his younger brother's direction for him to see. The reaper adjusted his glasses, and his mouth began to move as he read the heading of the article, " **DR. HENRY WU PRESENTS HIS LATEST CREATION.** "

Yoshitoki retracted the paper away to look at him. Arima did the same and glanced at the middle-aged man, "Is that the man?"

His brother gave a sigh and folded the paper, "Yes. I've contacted his secretary if we can have the chance to meet up with him."

"What did the secretary say?"

Yoshitoki placed the newspaper into the little compartment in front of him, and leaned back onto his seat, "There's no guarantee we'll be able to have a small audience with him given the situation right now." His eyes remained at the compartment where he stored the given news. "—But, we can _try_." With that, Yoshitoki looked at him and gave Arima a small smile.

Arima slowly nodded in confirmation. There had to be a way to get in contact with Dr. Wu—the chief geneticist of InGen. The renown investigator opened the little compartment again to take out the newspaper. He opened to the page where he read the headline of the article, and his blue-gray eyes began reading through when he finally found it. "Brother."

"Hm?" Yoshitoki's eyes looked sideways; seeing his younger brother reading.

Arima licked his lips, "It says here Dr. Wu will be holding a small tour at the Hammond Creation Lab tomorrow in the afternoon."

Yoshitoki sat up straight as he tentatively listened to Arima. "—Maybe, just _maybe_ , we can request for a private audience with him once the tour ends."

The older man inquisitively eyed his younger brother, "Kishou, you must realize that there are people seeking his attention. Most of them are these so-called money makers."

"Yes, I have given the thought. However, this is the only opportunity we have. If we present our case of _me—"_ Arima taps himself on the chest. _"—_ being a human-ghoul hybrid, this could potentially grab Dr. Wu's interest."

Before Arima could continue, the speaker went on, _"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. Please prepare yourself for a small turbulence. We'll be landing shortly in five minutes. Thank you for your cooperation and patience."_

Both men adjusted their seating as the plane shook. From afar, Arima heard a small infant crying. The mother tried to hush her child, but the turbulence allowed the crying to ensue. This had gone for almost three minutes until the shaking had stopped. The small infant finally ceased its weeping and was now reduced to small bouts of whimper.

For some reason, this reminded Arima once again of the Garden. Young children who were released into the field of flowers often cried—desperately reaching for their mothers who had let them go. But he was there. He was there to care for them. He became the glimmer of hope for them that one day, they will be released from this cage.

 _"_ _Passengers. We have safely arrived in our destination. We thank you once again for your cooperation and patience with us. We do apologize for that small caution, and we hope you enjoyed the flight as well as your stay here in Jurassic World. Thank you!"_

Once the captain signed off, the flight attendants told the passengers to stay put until it is safe to stand and move about. Arima looked over once again at his brother who seemed to be in deep thought to what he had suggested earlier. Sure it was a good idea, but Arima knew of the dangers and consequences of bringing up the topic of cannibalistic creatures roaming about outside of Japan.

Eventually, Yoshitoki gave a small sigh and relented to his brother's idea, "Fine. But Kishou, remember what I told you. This is not just about business, this is also about our identities. We can't risk revealing the nature of our beings _especially_ when we're far away from home."

Arima nodded. "I understand. If this doesn't work, we can always schedule our meeting when the doctor is not busy."

Yoshitoki hummed in agreement after Arima answered back with a more reasonable solution. The flight attendants finally allowed the passengers to move and gather their luggages. Towards the front of the plane, the bureau chief could see several passengers disembarking the plane. Now it was their turn to stand and gather their belongings. "Come Kishou. One of my associates is waiting for us."

Arima let out a short breath, and stood up with his knees creaking. _This would be an interesting vacation,_ Arima thought to himself.

* * *

 _A/N: The idea of hybridization intrigued me into writing this piece. Tokyo Ghoul (Part 1 and 2) and Jurassic World (specifically) were my main inspirations for writing this crossover and served as the foundation._

 _Some thoughts to ponder on:_

 _Will Dr. Wu be able to solve Arima's life expectancy?_

 _Why is Yoshitoki helping Arima? And possibly the children of the Sunlit Garden?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _July 3rd, 2012_**

The sound of the birds chirping from the distance woke him—the bright morning sun shining through the curtains of his hotel room window. Arima glanced at the alarm clock that stood on top of his bedside table. _7:37 am—_ it reads when his blue-gray eyes squinted at the red lettering. He stifled a yawn from his tiredness, but he obliged himself to rise up from the bed and attain his glasses that sat in front of the alarm clock.

He stretched for a bit, and he immediately went into the bathroom to freshen himself and get ready for breakfast. It was good timing to actually wake up early as Arima realized that breakfast will be served at eight o' clock in the morning. Rather typical, but knowing his older brother, Yoshitoki will not allow himself to wake at such a time as early as 7:30.

Looking himself in the mirror, Arima can see that his right eye has almost turned into a grayish-milk color. He slightly frowned at it as he knows that time is ticking. Ticking of his inevitable end. As far as he can remember, his sight began to deteriorate when he was just 16; the year in which CCG had permitted him to become an investigator. The _year_ in which he had his first kill.

Arima grimaced at the memory of the first time he killed a ghoul. An old man in his seventies; a retired doctor. CCG proclaimed he was a dangerous ghoul who devours on infants by regularly visiting his former workplace. There was a little sense of humanity within the doctor when he reasoned out his motives, but Arima nonetheless ended his life as he was instructed to exterminate this ghoul under his father's orders—better yet, he was observed by Kaiko from the shadows. As years go on, Arima finally realized that he's been blind to V's true intentions all along; Kaiko has been raising him to kill.

A small pain made him wince and Arima rubbed the temple adjacent to his deteriorating eye. Before he can put on some plain white dress shirt, he applied his medication on his eye to dull the pain. Glaucoma is what his physician had told him after his physical examination; a common disease for the elderly. The reaper flinched when the cold liquid touched his blind eye, but he settled himself down and managed to dress his being.

 _How long do I have left?_ He questioned himself as he looked once more onto the mirror.

With his shirt tucked neatly into his dark pants, Arima let out a sigh and proceeded to go out of his bathroom—not bothering to glance at the mirror to look at himself once again. The white-haired man grabbed his book he was reading from the plane, and went out of his bedroom. As part of the Washuu clan—despite only being part of a branch family—there were definitely some perks when traveling abroad; a _really_ grand and expensive hotel room that nearly served as an actual home and being invited to some of the most notable events.

Arima broke from his thoughts when he felt a small vibration coming from his pocket. He took out his phone, and on the screen, a small message appeared from the associate they met yesterday after disembarking the plane.

 _"_ _I'll meet you and your brother downstairs in 15 mins. I have some good news."_

The investigator quickly tapped onto the screen. _"Alright. See you later."_ In less than a minute, he was given a thumbs up emoji in response.

When he put his phone back in his pocket, Arima looked to where his older brother's room was at. The cream-colored door was closed and Arima knows his brother does not like to be disturbed; _especially_ from his sleep. There were exceptions—of course, but since their arrival from yesterday made them feel lethargic, Yoshitoki all ever wanted to do was sleep. Arima can't blame him. He even admitted to himself that he too wants rest. However, there was something else…

Arima proceeded to leave their hotel room and went downstairs with his book placed underneath his arm. By the time he reached the grand dining hall, buffet-style breakfast was served. There were not a lot of people yet, but his blue-gray eyes caught a sight of a small family sitting in the middle of the room. The white-haired man smiled to himself at the warmth the family was emanating, and he acquired himself a table with three chairs; one for himself, one for his older brother, and one for their associate.

The reaper looked down onto his watch. _8:03 am_. The moment he looked up from his time keeper, his eyes explored the room to see if their associate had arrived. So far, no. Arima let out a sigh and opened his book to resume his reading from where he left off.

 _"…_ _It remains faithful to the family that brought it up. In that there is certainly no extraordinary mark of fidelity, but merely the true instinct of an animal which, though it has countless step-relations in the world, has perhaps not a single blood relation, and to which consequently the protection it has found with us is sacred."_

 _"_ _Sometimes I cannot help laughing when it sniffs around me and winds itself between my legs and simply will not be parted from me. Not content with being lamb and cat,—"_

His reading was cut off by the vibration of his phone once more. He closed his book again, and quickly took out his phone. On the screen, the message was not from their associate, but from his older brother himself. _"Kishou, where are you?"_

 _"_ _Downstairs,"_ he told him, _"—in the dining hall."_

Arima can imagine his older brother nodding in response to his message, but nothing came from the other side. He decides to press on. _"Have you 'eaten' yet, brother?"_

There was no response, but his peripheral vision tells him that their comrade has arrived. He settled his phone down onto the table when his latest-arrival fellow approached and greeted him. "Ah, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Arima smiled at him as he stood up from his seat to greet him in return, "Mr. Li. Nice to see you again!"

Mr. Rei Li is one of Yoshitoki's closest comrades. From what he learned, the man used to work in the labs of the Sunlit Garden. Yoshitoki had sent him out to work for InGen to find some valuable information regarding to gene structure—a possibility to solve the defected genes within the half-humans' genome.

When Arima first met the middle-aged man, Mr. Li was a tad taller than him and his older brother, but with a thin-build. Just like Haise, he has salt and peppered hair that are mostly on the sides, and there were tiny crinkles around his small eyes and the corners of his mouth.

"I as well," the felicitous man replied while shaking Arima's hand. He slightly frowned when he noticed the older Washuu was missing. "—Say, where's that brother of yours?"

The renown investigator lightly chuckled, "He's still back in the room. I just got a text message from him that he's…getting ready."

Mr. Li hummed in response and clasped his hands together, "I see. Well in any case, I do apologize for letting you guys stay up late last night knowing that you and your brother just got off from a long flight. It's quite understandable to see him wake up late."

"No need for apologies, Mr. Li. It's good to see my brother getting down to business immediately."

The tall man gave a small smile and patted Arima's arm. "Good to hear. Being friends with him for the past ten years, he likes to do that a lot." He looked at the empty table and quirked an eyebrow, "You haven't got your breakfast?"

Arima slightly widened his eyes at the moment of realization, "Oh. I decided to wait on you. It feels strange eating alone, but now that you here, would you like to get some food?"

Mr. Li smiled wider, and stepped aside with his arm stretched out, "Lead the way."

* * *

Arima cut deliberately into his omelet, and brought a piece into his mouth—merely listening to the middle-aged man in front of him. For about twenty minutes or so, Mr. Li had been discussing with him the upcoming tour hosted by Dr. Wu later this afternoon, but he has yet to announce the good news he claimed earlier. Along with that, Yoshitoki had not come downstairs to join with them yet which made the white reaper worriedly glance at the small entry way of the dining hall every now and then. Not even a single message was received.

"—In short, Dr. Wu plans to separate the tour into two groups," Mr. Li said as he bit into his small toast. "-One for the tourists, and one for the _important_ people."

The white-haired man furrowed his eyebrows when he heard this, "That's odd. How come in the newspapers it said that he is willing to show everyone his latest creation?"

Mr. Li smirked at the younger man's perception, " _Yes_. That's very true. However, there's a little vagueness within those lines of description." With a napkin, he dabbed at the corners of his mouth; wiping away any crumbs from the toast. "You see, Dr. Wu believes that his creation will be hatching today."

" _Today?_ "

"Hmm," Mr. Li hummed in agreement while sipping his coffee. "And this is where the good news come in."

The man placed down his coffee onto the table, and reached into the side pocket of his coat. Arima saw a small parchment coming out from it, and looked up to see Mr. Li smiling at him. The amicable man then gave the parchment to him—allowing Arima to examine and open the enclosed envelope. "You and your brother have been cordially invited to join these _important_ people, and watch a miracle unfold."

The investigator was in awe to say anything as he analyzed the content of the invitation. "Mr. Li—" Arima paused for a second as he gathered his thoughts. "—how were you able to acquire us such request?"

Mr. Li happily shrugged, "A close colleague of mine from InGen managed to _persuade_ Dr. Wu to invite you." He grabbed his cup of coffee again for a drink. "And besides, from what I heard from Yoshitoki himself, you guys need a little help getting close to Dr. Wu. Consider this..." he points at the white parchment. "—as your first step."

Arima was still astonished, but he nonetheless thanked his older brother's friend for this little favor. He was rather impressed as to how a person managed to achieve something this simple, yet it positively impacted another. Truly remarkable.

Before he can resume his meal, his vision suddenly caught Yoshitoki's figure by the entrance of the dining hall. Arima stood slowly from his seat while waving at him to come over. A small smile was plastered onto the reaper's face after he had received this good news.

"Sorry I'm late," Yoshitoki said as he approached the men. "My alarm failed to wake me."

Mr. Li gave a small laugh, "Don't give me that for an answer, my dear friend. We all know you were tired from yesterday." He stood up from his seat to give Yoshitoki a handshake. "I just told your little brother over here the good news. I'm willing to say it again, but I believe Mr. Arima can relay to you the specifics."

"Excellent." The bureau chief looked at his younger brother as they all sat down. "Please begin."

Arima nodded, and proceeded to discuss the tour and the invitation they had received. Mr. Li slowly began to smile as he noticed the change in look on Yoshitoki's face; a face of bewilderment and relief. When Arima finished his little presentation, he handed the envelope to his older brother for him to read.

Yoshitoki's dark hues scanned the contents of the parchment, "Rei…I can't thank you enough." He lifted his eyes to look at his old friend with a genuine smile. "Kishou and I are in your debt."

Mr. Li slightly scoffed and waved it off, "No need. Consider your visitation to see me as your payment."

Arima eyed his brother; he could see in Yoshitoki's eyes that he has something in his mind. The white-haired man poured some coffee in a spare cup for his older brother, and pushed it lightly in Yoshitoki's direction. Yoshitoki said his gratitude, and looked back at their associate. "By the way, Rei. Have you found anything regarding to the half-humans' condition?"

The middle-aged man slowly frowned when his friend asked him this question. Arima can tell—that behind Mr. Li's happy nature—there's a little sadness that was being masked over. "I'm afraid not," he replied solemnly and gave a defeating sigh.

Yoshitoki could only nod, but Mr. Li decided to continue, "However, the only person who can truly solve this issue—as you said—is Dr. Wu himself. Yes, I do have the knowledge as to how genetics work based on their structure, but I don't have the access to a much higher level of equipment to fully experiment such things. Only the higher officials such as Dr. Wu himself can." He paused for a moment and tapped his finger onto the table. "This is why you and your little brother came at a right time—to convince the geneticist himself."

The chief pressed his lips together as he contemplated his friend's words. In his mind, Mr. Li had done so much; from being released from working in the labs of the Sunlit Garden to working in InGen to ensure his continuing research on hybrids. Yoshitoki was forever grateful for such a wonderful comrade. "Thank you, Rei."

Mr. Li gave a small smile at the gratitude once more, "What ever for this time?"

"For everything."

The man gave a shrug, and lifted his coffee up to his lips, "This is what friends are for." He leaned forward, and gave a small smirk. "And if I were you, dress your best clothing. I'm quite sure someone will introduce you today."

* * *

Arima and his older brother went back to their room after their small meeting with their associate. Mr. Li guaranteed them that they will see him again sometime this week for a follow-up, but with possible work catching up to both investigators—despite being on vacation—Arima is not sure what to expect next.

They had a few more hours to spare until the tour officially starts. Based on the information of the invite, the tour will begin at one o' clock in the afternoon which allowed many guests to have the time to get lunch. Yoshitoki had suggested to him to get ready as early as possible, but Arima can only question his older brother's motives.

"—Since we're here," Yoshitoki began as he button up his cream-colored suit in front of a mirror, "we might as well explore the place a bit."

The reaper crossed his arms, quirking a brow, "Are you sure this is a good idea, brother?"

"Yes." The chief carefully wound the black tie around his neck while fixing his collar. "That way, we're familiar with this place." His dark eyes slightly glanced to where his brother stood through the mirror. "Although this is a business trip as you say it is, I still consider _this_ as a vacation."

Arima heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well, if you say so."

Before he could start walking back to his own bedroom, Yoshitoki stopped him. "Kishou."

"Hrmm?"

The chief finished his tying and straightened out his suit before the mirror. "Make sure to check on with Mado."

Arima stood silent. He knows the meaning behind those words, but he forced himself to believe that Akira can handle him— _Haise_. In truth be told, Haise is fine, and is already cooperating contently with Akira. Could there be a problem? Is it possible that the half-ghoul will betray him since he's away? The reaper shook his head and replied, "I will, brother."

And with that, he silently retreated back into his own room; leaving Yoshitoki into finishing his attire. Now it's his turn to prepare for the upcoming event.

* * *

 _A/N: The small passage from last week's and this week's chapter is from the short story written by Franz Kafka, "A Crossbreed." Definitely one of my favorite works of literature. In this chapter, there were definitely a good amount of world building and head canon (such as Arima's first time killing a ghoul), but I'm still working on research to prevent any inconsistencies. I do apologize for a slow build up of the story, but we're getting there._

 _For the next chapter:_

 _What has Dr. Wu have in stored for us?_


End file.
